


Tokyo, Handcuffs and others

by spikesgirl58



Series: the drabble affairs [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: More Drabbles - slash this time.
Series: the drabble affairs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tokyo, Handcuffs and others

24 – Tokyo

“Illya, that’s the third partner in as many months.”

“It’s not my fault, Napoleon.” Illya sat at a temporary desk in UNCLE HQ – Tokyo. The place looked just like a dozen other office, with the exception of oriental touches here and there. “And he’s not dead.”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s not going out into the field again. What is going on with you?”

“Nothing. I think it was more what was going on with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your luck, Napoleon. It managed to cancel out the danger of being my partner.”

“Come home, Illya. We need to talk.”

Prompt - handcuffs

Napoleon glanced at the clock. It was nearly six. Illya was late and he was never late. He’d bullied Illya into taking on new partners and then threatened to pull him from field work. This rendezvous might have been the last straw. Illya was telling him that, as his boss, Napoleon could no longer be his lover.

And Napoleon’s heart was slowly dying. Then there was a knock and he nearly ran to get it.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Illya hurried in. 

“Why are you wearing handcuffs?”

“It’s the reason I’m late. What’s for dinner?” A smile then. “Or appetizers first?”

Stormy Weather

“So you just want to forgive and forget.”

“Forgive, yes, forget, I don’t think so. You betrayed my trust, Napoleon.” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know that or I would not be here. Having a relationship is not about merely the good times, but also dealing with the stormy weather.”

“You walked out on me.”

“Yes. And I will again if you have another dalliance.”

“This is hard, Illya. I’m not monogamous by nature.”

“Then I suggest you learn to embrace it.”

“Or?”

“We are through.”

In the Beginning

They sat quietly on the bench, staring up at the gray sky. It was too bright in the city to ever have a proper starry night.

“So what do you want to do? Are we too broken to fix?”

“I have always believed in beginnings, Napoleon. I am willing to try again.”

“However?”

“I expect some consideration. If you need to be with a woman, tell me. Do not let me find out by mistake.”

“It won’t. I won’t Illya, I swear I won’t hurt you again.”

“That’s right. You won’t. In return, a new start, no grudges. Just love.”

Happy Endings

Napoleon stood at the podium and tried to get a handle on his emotions. He never thought they have this ending of all endings. It was crazy. How could this be happening? The room was stuffy and he felt slightly faint.

“Are you okay, Napoleon?” April touched Napoleon’s hand gently.

“I… I think so.

Then he saw Illya enter the courtroom and smiled at the sight of his beloved. Suddenly, all the doubt and worry flew and he knew that finally he and Illya would have the happiest ending of them all. Napoleon Solo would soon be a married man.

Too Darn Hot

“It’s not fair and it’s not right.” Napoleon wiped his face with a washcloth.

“I don’t make the rules, Napoleon. And I didn’t make the reservations. How was either of us to know the hotel wouldn’t have air conditioning and we would be caught in the grips of a heat wave? At least the shower sort of works.”

“The water is lukewarm, though. I know they say love will find a way.” Napoleon flopped back onto the sweat damp sheet. 

“I want to love you, but it’s too darn hot.”

“Hmm, now I have another reason to hate Cole Porter.”

  
Hotter Still

Illya shuddered as Napoleon’s tongue curled up Illya’s spine. Illya clutched at the sheets as Napoleon lowered himself into position and pushed into that wet and anxious hole.

The moan was low in Illya’s throat as he pushed back, trying to speed up the process.

“Slowly or I will hurt you.” Napoleon pulled out, then in again. 

“Please.”

Napoleon positioned himself and began to pump faster, riding his partner until they both gasped, thrashed and collapsed into a wet and sticky pile, their passion temporarily sated.

“Happy Honeymoon,” Napoleon whispered, smiling, loving the words.

“Same to you. My turn now.”


End file.
